


Meeting Meg

by Nopholom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Breasts, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Castiel to his first college party, and though Castiel isn't keen at first, he does find someone who captures his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Meg

**Author's Note:**

> Set way before Coping, Castiel is 18, Dean is 19, they've been dating maybe half a year. They end up in a sort-of relationship with Meg afterwards, though it's not exactly loving.
> 
> Can I just claim everything I write as Dread's fault? Been staring at this picture the whole time http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/image/32027971023 it'll eventually end up in this AU, and Dean will definitely end up pegged by her too, got some fun kinks in line for them both :3

Dean had given him one piece of advice for the evening, ‘don’t drink the punch’, it was why he’d brought his own bottle of water with him, sipping casually from it every now and then, though it was decided by a girl he’d never met before that he should just throw caution to the wind.

It had been unexpected, he was sat in the corner of a curved couch, practicing his invisibility, surrounded by horny college students trying to get on each other, when a slightly older woman dropped down next to him and handed him a red cup.

“Here, you look like you need to loosen up,” the woman smirked, making an obvious show of looking Castiel over,

“Uhm, no thank you, I’m not old enough,” he explained,

“So? It’s a party, a _college_ party, the whole point is underaged drinking and lots of sex,”

“I’m fine, really,” the cup was shoved into his hands and he clasped it like a lifeline,

“Drink up sweetie,” she urged, “I’m Meg by the way, I’m actually a third year on your course,” she pointed out, which should have raised some alarms but Castiel was too busy trying to work out whether he liked what he’d just taken a swig of, it made his cheeks feel a little warm already, but then he’d never consumed alcohol before, not unless it came from his boyfriend’s mouth anyway.

“I’m Castiel, a first year on _your_ course… if you’re right about my course,” he frowned, Meg tapping the bottom of his cup, he took her gesture as instruction and tipped it up, downing it and shuddering at the feel, it wasn’t nice at all, but he’d ran out of water an hour ago and was thirsty, he considered looking for another drink, but Meg had beat him to it, roping some poor sucker into getting them drink after drink until they were sat close together, Meg’s foot tucked under her thigh, her knee resting on Castiel’s lap as she well and truly invaded his space.

He felt kind of weird, and with the weirdness came an inability to not look at Meg’s chest, pushed out at him, brushing his arm as she draped an arm around his shoulders, at first he’d noticed the text that was stretched across her bosom, but then he noticed the slight bump of her nipples, blushing as he wondered if she was cold, or if she was just aroused. She noticed his staring but didn’t say anything about it, the two of them talking about… well Castiel wasn’t really _sure_ what they were talking about, he’d lost all train of thought when Meg took his hand and guided it under her t-shirt, cupping her breast with it. Castiel blushed harder when he felt nothing but warm skin, though it was hard to tell he was blushing, flushed from the alcohol in his system.

“I um… I have a boyfriend,” he blurted, but it didn’t stop him from giving the soft mound a gentle, curious squeeze, never having touched one before,

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” she winked, she sounded a little disappointed, but let Castiel continue to grope her, “play with them all you want sweetie, I don’t mind,” she whispered as she leant to his ear. Castiel moved then, easing himself away from her a little, she made a show of actually being disappointed this time, but Castiel’s other hand touched her other breast through her shirt, moving to make sure both were above the fabric as he fondled them with interest.

Meg found it kind of funny, she was definitely turned on by this naïve young man, all childish wonder as he brushed his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, she couldn’t help but reach to him, massaging the obvious hard on Castiel was sporting through his tight jeans. He gasped at the contact and looked down to her hand,

“Are you serious? I didn’t get to second base with you for _months_ ,” Castiel looked up suddenly, eyes wide and expression alarmed, but he didn’t move his hands,

“They’re soft…” he slurred, as if that explained everything, and to him it sort of did, they were soft so he was touching them, though he wasn’t sure if that was the initial appeal as well, he felt sluggish and airy.

“Sorry?” Meg apologised unsurely, though she was putting it on a bit, moving her hand from Castiel’s crotch and looking down at Castiel’s hands, “he just seemed to be enjoying himself, don’t spoil his fun… I mean… if you _wanted_ to…” she let the rest hang in the air, hoping the newcomer got the hint,

“You should join us,” Castiel said, looking thrilled, like he’d had the best idea in the world, him, and him alone, nobody could have possibly thought that idea before him,

“You sure?” Dean asked, he was buzzed and seeing Castiel playing with a woman like that was going straight to his dick. Meg looked up at him, her expression wicked and perverse, he cocked an eyebrow at her, intrigued by the fact that she _wanted_ this, but then who _wouldn’t_ want two guys agreeing to feel them up. On that note he hopped over the back of the couch, landing on his knees behind Meg, “This okay?” he asked, Meg nodded and moved his hands to cover Castiel’s, he aided his boyfriend in groping her and Castiel made an attempt at some messy, slightly giggly (on his part) kissing over Meg’s shoulder, which Dean turned into kissing Meg’s neck, light presses of his lips, Castiel mimicking on the other side, Meg leaning into him and sighing contentedly, sliding one of Dean’s hands down to the hem of her skirt, he didn’t need much encouragement, pressing his fingers against the cloth of her underwear, tracing it and grinning when he realised she was wearing a thong, “well someone’s out to get laid,” he muttered against her throat,

“oh… me…” Castiel hummed, laughing quietly to himself,

“You are drunk,” Dean noted, meeting Castiel in a kiss anyway, “should get you home soon,” he mused, nuzzling at Meg’s jaw, fingers still brushing between her thighs, “might have to cut this short,”

“No,” Castiel protested, sitting back and releasing Meg’s breasts, watching as they dropped to their natural position, distracting him for a moment, “no can she come with us?” Castiel asked, “I… I want to… you know…” Castiel got embarrassed then, flushing pink and looking awkward and uncomfortable, Meg was trying to look between them, a little confused about what was going on here.

“Oh… _oh…_ right… hey uh… shit I don’t know your name,” Dean laughed awkwardly, easing his hands from her,

“Meg,” Castiel supplied, “Meg this is Dean, my boyfriend,” he introduced easily, as if they hadn’t just been groping each other a moment earlier,

“Meg, you wanna come to ours?” he asked, “I understand if you don’t, I mean, goin’ home with two guys, a little creepy, might be unnerving,”

“I can handle myself,” Meg smirked, “I’d love to, what’re we doing?”

“Well uh… Cas has never…” he trailed off before pressing his lips to her ear and whispering the rest, Castiel watching with hopeful eyes. Meg’s eyes widened a fraction and she looked pleased, hell she felt it, she’d thought he was a complete virgin, but the boyfriend thing threw her, the fact that Castiel is still untouched by a woman just made this evening something to be remembered.

“Oh yes, Sweetie you’re going to learn who the real fun can be had with tonight,” she leered at him, Castiel biting his lip and looking bashful, allowing her to pull him off of the couch when she stood. Dean followed, his hand on Castiel’s lower back as they left the party, intent on walking the few blocks back to the place they shared with Castiel’s step-brother.

 

It didn’t take long to get there and Dean had sobered up a lot when they finally made it, the same couldn’t be said for Castiel though, who fidgeted the whole walk, rubbing at his dick through his pants and telling Meg how pretty he thought she was, and how happy he was that her boobs were real,

“Because Dean told me fake ones can be hard, you know? He lost his virginity to a tiger or something,”

“He means a Cougar, older woman, I didn’t get fuck the golfer,” Dean corrected as they approached the house,

“Yeah one of those, anyway, he was cleaning her pool a lot, she’s like a divorcee or something, and he convinced her to send her son to bootcamp so they could, you know, _do it_ on his bed,” Meg was just humouring the odd behaviour,

“He doesn’t usually talk this much,” Dean explained, unlocking the door and letting them both in, Castiel dropped silent then, pressing a finger to his lips and shushing them both before striding unevenly towards Dean’s bedroom at the back of the house.

He had calmed down once they arrived, sitting on the bed and fidgeting as his nerves suddenly got the better of him,

“Wait here,” Dean said to Meg, touching her hip lightly as he passed her, returning a few minutes later with a beer in hand, “need some courage Cas?” he asked the slightly younger teen curiously, the beer was Gabriel’s, but Dean would pay him back later if he noticed, Castiel was looking immensely regretful,

“Yes please,” he uttered, Dean twisting the cap off and handing it to him, “I hope you don’t mind,” he said shyly, looking to Meg, who seemed happy enough to lean against the wall and wait for Castiel to sort himself out.

“Maybe you should help him out,” Meg suggested, gesturing to Castiel’s crotch, Dean smirked and approached Castiel, kissing his neck and nipping at his throat as Castiel downed the beer, some escaping his mouth as he let out a slightly gurgled moan, Dean lapped up the trail as Castiel lowered the bottle, licking at his lover’s mouth and drawing him into a kiss. He had an arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close and grinding against him, smirking into his mouth when he felt Castiel’s dick rubbing at his thigh.

“Gonna get you horny so you can fuck her for me Cas,” he purred as he eased out of the kiss and pushed a hand between them, stroking Castiel through his jeans and smiling at him, “feel good?” he asked, Castiel nodding, cheeks flaming as he averted his gaze, looking over to Meg, who had one leg bent, foot pressed against the wall and knee angled out as she tucked a hand under her short skirt, her boots were propped by the door to the bedroom.

When Castiel was eagerly rutting against Dean’s hand, Meg interrupted, pulling Castiel away gently and sitting him on the bed, shimmying out of her skirt and moving to lie down, Castiel was quick to work his way out of his jeans and t-shirt, kneeling down between her legs and looking her over. Meg smirked up at him and kept eye contact as long as she could when she pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, her breasts jiggling once they were freed, nipples erect, areolas dark pink, Castiel was rapt.

“Wow…” he let out, awed by her body, he wanted to touch every inch of her, to explore a body type he’d never had to deal with before, curious and fascinated and aroused as hell, “I… I want to have sex with you…” he admitted with a blush, running his hands up her thighs towards her hips, following the curves of her body until he touched the ones he liked the most, soft and warm and _fun_ ,

“I’d like that,” Meg winked, Dean had moved to the bed, watching and waiting to offer some guidance if needs be, though he wasn’t expecting Castiel to need him as quickly as he had.

“I don’t know how to prepare a woman for penetration,” Castiel mumbled, looking ashamed of himself, drawing his hands back nervously,

“Not saying it like that would help,” Meg said easily, propping herself up on her elbows,

“It’s not as hard as with a guy,” Dean moved so he was knelt behind Castiel, easing the younger teen onto his lap and kissing his neck lightly, taking Castiel’s right hand in one of his, “here,” he guided Castiel’s hand between Meg’s spread legs, torn between watching Castiel’s fascinated expression and looking at what he was doing, touching Castiel’s fingers to the obvious damp patch in Meg’s underwear, applying some pressure and stroking through the moisture, their fingers brushing against hot skin where the cloth tapered to a thin band. Castiel looked from the cloth thong to Meg’s chest, where her hand was toying with a nipple, keeping it hard and herself interested in preparation for Castiel fumbling his way through foreplay.

“It’s really wet…” he noted dumbly, he couldn’t get the fog from his head, but he felt safe doing this with Dean, it didn’t feel forced or scary, he wanted to do this and the fog made him feel more confident,

“That’s a good thing,” Dean smiled, “now get her out of those things would you?” he urged, releasing Castiel’s hand, it lingered in the moist patch, stroking a few more times and marvelling at how his fingers shimmered with wetness as he pulled them away. He did as he was asked though, hands shaking a little as he curled his fingers into the almost stringy fabric, easing them down; Meg lifted her hips, then her legs once the thong was far enough down, helping slip out of the tiny garment without moving them too much. Castiel was staring at her now exposed muff, the hair there was well sculpted and near sparse, enough to not make her look like a child, but not enough to indicate it was a natural form, he barely even noticed as Dean took the underwear from his hand, flinching slightly but getting intrigued when Dean’s hand came close to his face, the crotch of the panties spread open in his palm. Curiously, Castiel leant to Dean’s hand, they’d both had the same idea, letting the youngest of the three sniff at the moisture hesitantly, turning his head to Meg and leaning forwards, Dean’s arm across his chest stopping him,

“Woah woah, getting ahead of yourself there sweetheart,” Dean laughed, “lesson for another time maybe?” he looked to Meg, who winked at them both,

“I’m definitely game,” she spread her legs and gave Castiel a fond once over, “though being the only one naked? I don’t think I approve,” a few minutes later had only Dean wearing anything akin to clothes, kneeling in his boxers with a naked Castiel on his lap, the teen clutching Meg’s underwear in one hand, licking it curiously whilst Dean helped him ease his fingers over Meg’s wet pussy, practically giving him a fucking tour as he pushed Castiel’s middle finger into her, the single digit had Meg looking eager, shifting her hips to take Castiel in further, Castiel watching with intoxicated amazement as his finger pushed into her, accompanied by one of Dean’s when it was eased in a second time. He kept the underwear close to his face, not really knowing what to do with it aside from press his face into it and breathe, but his arm was locked and his attention was focussed on the wet collecting on his other hand, on the feel of his and Dean’s fingers inside pure wet heat, on the way Meg was pushing her hips at them and humming contently. They were knuckle deep when Dean pressed their fingers strongly against something rougher, Meg let out a surprised sounding noise and pushed her body off of the bed, pushing her chest out and leaning her head back, “You dick,” she hissed, panting when she settled. Castiel looked confused, whilst Dean felt pretty smug,

“That, Cas, is her g-spot,” he kissed Castiel’s ear after he spoke, Castiel nodding and making to touch it again, not getting as much of a reaction with the light tap of a digit, Dean chuckled against his shoulder and circled a hand around him, stroking his hand up the curve of Castiel’s dick, “might do better with this,” he teased, running the tips of his fingers over the sensitive slit whilst he withdrew their fingers, Castiel reluctant even as his hips jerked against Dean’s touch. Instead of pulling completely away from Meg’s body, Dean led their fingers upwards, Meg taking over guidance and pushing Castiel’s warm wet fingers to her clit, showing him how she liked to be touched, Castiel was hesitant when she let go of his hand, but after a few experimental strokes on his own and a reassuring moan from Meg as she dropped onto her back on the bed, he gained some confidence in his movements.

Dean’s hands were resting on Castiel’s hips now, watching as Castiel let his fingers explore the attractive folds of Meg’s cunt, his thumb soon lingering on her clit as he eased two fingers back into her, now in _slightly_ familiar territory as he fucked her with the slick digits,

“This is easier…” Castiel noted somewhat casually, slipping a third finger in, Meg reaching between her thighs to play with her clit as Castiel stretched her pussy open, moaning softly, getting a few words out as her chest began to shudder slightly with her breaths,

“Well sweetie,” she smiled up at him, face flushed and pupils blown, so fucking turned on, more so by Castiel’s naivety and inexperience, “women self-lubricate,” she winked before letting out a slightly high pitched moan and grabbing her breast with her free hand, squeezing it rougher than before, clamping her nipple between two of her fingers as she did so. Castiel was in sheer awe, it was all so different but faintly familiar, and fucking Meg with three of his fingers, knowing the slickness was all Meg’s doing, and not the work of some K-Y,

“I wish you did that…” Castiel said, sounding disappointed as he turned his head to look at Dean, effectively breaking the mood by making the taller man laugh.

“Go fuck yourself,” he chuckled, kissing Castiel’s cheek lightly,

“Fuck _me_ ,” Meg interrupted,

“Yes ma’am,” Dean grinned with a slight salute, “You ready Cas?” he asked, pulling his jeans across the bed and fishing in the pocket, Castiel didn’t really pay attention, too preoccupied with the string of slick connecting his fingers to Meg’s pussy as he withdrew them, leaving Meg to pleasure herself as he licked curiously at his fingers,

“I definitely want to try that,” he mused, separating his fingers and watching the slick connect them together, licking it away and sucking his fingers into his mouth, pausing when he saw Dean gaping at him. Dean shook his head a little and tore the wrapper of his emergency condom, rolling the protection over the length of Castiel’s slightly curved prick, finally moving to pry the thong from Castiel’s grasp afterwards, tossing it aside and pushing Castiel up with his thighs, guiding him closer to Meg, so he was kneeling between her legs, Meg eased herself up on her elbows once more and smiled at Castiel, a reassuring look that looked damned hot with the flush of her skin, the pinkish hue marking most of her body, particularly alluring to Castiel around her breasts. He wanted to touch them, to hold them and fondle them, but he wanted to fuck her, he wasn’t wholly sure on how to coordinate that himself, so he glanced to Dean, a dopey, sad little look on his face. Dean laughed softly and eased up against his back,

“It’s fine Cas, I’ll help,” he whispered soothingly, nuzzling his face into Castiel’s neck as he wrapped a hand around Castiel’s prick, “Meg?” he asked,

“You need to ask?” she was still touching herself, eyeing Castiel’s prick and biting her lip, eager to feel it inside her, “c’mon big boy, show me what you’ve got,” sucking in a breath as the blunt head of Castiel’s prick pushed against her hole, sliding in with a slight application of pressure, she felt Dean’s fingers brush against her lips, then her own fingers as he eased his hand away and pushed it up Castiel’s chest. Seeing the way Dean’s hands moved over Castiel’s body was an added turn on, the younger teen flushed from alcohol and arousal, and yet somehow Dean was just as transfixed on _her_ as Castiel was, she was the centre of attention as Castiel began to rock his hips back and forth, clearly in his element here, which made her curious as to just who did whom. She was distracted from her thoughts pretty easily, Castiel was filling her, stretching her and driving home so much pleasure, with the added jerky strokes of her fingers to her sensitive clit, and the way Castiel’s hand found her breast and mimicked her other hand’s actions.

It didn’t take Castiel long to pick up the pace, content she was comfortable and enjoying herself as he began to fuck her quicker, his free hand resting just above her mound, where Dean guided it, making him massage her stomach. He didn’t know why he was doing that, but it was doing the trick because she started moaning instead of panting, Dean’s hands on her hips to hold her so Castiel could fuck her, though his proximity behind Castiel made his thrusts shallow and quick. It didn’t seem to be an issue, in fact, given the way she gave up fondling herself in favour of clutching at the bedding and pushing herself onto Castiel’s cock,

“Fuck,” she hissed, disbelieving she could possibly be this far along already, but hell she had two gorgeous men in bed with her, even if one was just guiding his boyfriend through having sex with her, the thought of which just made her feel hornier, moaning out whorishly and curling her legs around Castiel, around them both even, which had Dean moving with Castiel, literally helping him fuck her.

Castiel was drunk, horny, and so new to fucking a woman that it didn’t take him long to shoot his load, his hips pushing forward as he filled the condom, whilst he pushed his back and shoulders against Dean, both hands now on Meg’s hips. He jerked a few times, thrusting into her as he rode out his orgasm and got even ditzier, melting in Dean’s arms, the other male now the only thing stopping him from crumpling into a spent heap.

“Cas don’t be rude,” Dean reprimanded lightly, he was gone himself, sporting a sticky patch in his boxers, but despite the volume of Meg’s passion, she didn’t seem done, and Castiel was confused and drunk-tired, he didn’t want to do anything else as he turned slightly in Dean’s arms, easing out of Meg and intending to doze off on Dean,

“Muh…” he let out, smiling stupidly, barely noticing Meg huff and push herself up the bed, propping the pillows differently and sitting with her legs open to them, looking pretty put out as she started to masturbate. Dean gave her an apologetic look before shoving Castiel a bit, the teen letting out an irate noise but curling up at the bottom of the bed; he was done, out of commission, probably ready to start building up a mean hangover.

Meg had her head back and her eyes closed, two fingers rubbing her clit whilst two on the other hand pushed into her pussy, playing with her soaked cunt, her imagination running away from her, fantasising about the two men fucking each other for her, so it was a bit of a surprise when a vibration touched to her petals. She startled, looking wide eyed to see Dean sitting on the bed between her legs, now holding up the vibrating toy, blushing a little,

“Figured I’d called favourites and owed you,” he shrugged, Meg smirking at him and nodding her head slightly, her hands now aiding in displaying herself to him instead, the muscles in her body went into spasm as he pressed the condom wrapped toy to her lips gently.

He watched her reactions carefully as he moved it, helping bring her off, he was surprised when she pulled him into a kiss, just going with it and licking into her mouth as the toy did all the work, loving the feel of her biting at his mouth and moaning into him, hips jerking against his hand, the toy sliding into her. He angled it better and she cried out, her body tensing up as she approached her orgasm, slinging her arms around his shoulders and clinging to him, fucking herself on the toy as shock after shock ran through her body.

She looked embarrassed after, pushing Dean off like he wasn’t welcome, which he accepted with ease, giving her space as she sprawled out and basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, the buzzing toy inside her now controlled by her own hand, inciting a few smaller orgasms, her moaning an interesting background noise for Dean to fall asleep to, curled around Castiel easily.

 

Castiel was confused as hell when he woke up, his head was throbbing like a bitch and he felt like something had happened, which became confirmed when he finally opened his eyes; his arm was draped over a naked woman, Dean on her other side, their fingers linked somewhere beneath the covers, and from what he could feel against the back of his hand, yeah, she was definitely naked, and so was he. He untangled his hand from Dean’s and rubbed at his face, letting out a miserable groan when he realised he’d rubbed moisture on himself, blanching when he saw he was being watched by the half lidded eyes of the woman between them,

“Morning Sweetie,” she smiled lazily, lifting a hand to pet through his hair, he knew her from somewhere else, trying to figure it out but his head was hurting too much and there was something bothering him.

“We had sex,” he stated, the woman laughing softly,

“Yeah we did, your first time,” Castiel frowned,

“No, I’m not a virgin…” he mumbled, surely she knew Dean was his boyfriend,

“First time with a girl, dumbass,” she reprimanded and he frowned even more,

“You should be a little nicer, this _is_ my bed,”

“Cas stop being a bitch, you left her hanging last night, least you can do is let her stay,” Dean defended, Castiel getting embarrassed when he realised what that meant, apologising and trying to hide, which unfortunately involved pressing his face into the side of the woman… _Meg_ ’s breast, the same one Dean seemed to have taken to touching idly when Castiel released his hand.

“Don’t need you to defend me princess,” Meg pointed out, “what I do need, is for you to let go so I can get a drink,” Dean did exactly that and she worked her way out from between them, kneeling on the bed between them in all of her naked glory, Castiel flushed when he looked to her muff, seeing a hint of wetness there and looking away, burying his face in the pillows when he realised exactly what he’d wiped on it. “He seems regretful,” she sighed, but didn’t sound particularly bothered, leaning to give Castiel’s morning wood a squeeze (was it morning wood? He’d been playing with her pussy, maybe he was just turned on?), he moaned into the pillow and heard Dean letting out a satisfied little noise upon receiving the same treatment,

“I’ll sort him out,” Dean offered, watching as Meg pulled one of his dirty t-shirts from the laundry hamper and slid it over her body, appreciating the way her chest was slightly too big, her pebbled nipples pretty fucking visible from where he was lying.

“Was that wrong of us?” Castiel asked when Meg had left the room, he’d closed the gap between them and was trying not to let his dick take the lead when it pressed against Dean’s thigh,

“What?” Dean frowned,

“I mean… I was pretty drunk… was… had she been…” he trailed off, Dean laughing softly,

“No Cas, she wasn’t drunk… hell I think she was the most sober one there,” he mused, Castiel looking relieved but still a little perturbed, now rubbing the length of his cock up Dean’s boxer-clad thigh like it was a habit he’d not noticed, “What’s up?” Dean asked as he looked at Castiel, Castiel looking shocked for a moment,

“Noth—“

“Don’t pretend you’re okay, something’s bothering you, you’re doing that thing again,” that thing referred to Castiel trapping his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger and twisting it slightly, worrying it.

“Oh… uhm… so I had sex with her… I was… you know… _inside_ her…” he admitted sheepishly, Dean nodding and smiling at him, looking amused, “I just… Dean what if… I liked it…” it wasn’t exactly a question,

“You _remember_ , right?” Dean asked, looking worried, Castiel nodded, “so… you liked it? That’s not a big deal Cas, so you’re not as gay as you thought, big freaking whoop, _I’m_ not as gay as you think I am,”

“You’ve had sex with women before,” he already know, but Dean nodded anyway, “But Dean… what I mean is…” he was now pretty much whispering, glancing past Dean to the open door, Meg still hadn’t come back and wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but he didn’t think anything of it, he needed to talk to Dean without her here, “Dean what if I liked it… you know… _more_ …” Castiel looked worried, nervous, a little like he was going to be sick, but that was more to do with his hangover. Dean, on the other hand, looked downright terrified.

“What?” he asked, but he didn’t want Castiel to repeat himself, saying as much when Castiel opened his mouth to repeat it, “No I get it, fuck… I get it Cas… but… shit… _really_?”

“I don’t know!” Castiel cringed, “I’m not sure, I’m confused…” he sighed, burying his face in his hands and letting out a weird noise when Dean shifted out of the bed and he heard the door close.

“Get up,” he was startled then, he thought Dean had left, but instead he was stood at the bottom of the bed, one hand supporting himself as the other was stuffed down the back of his pants,

“Dean?” he frowned, realising Dean was well on his way to fingering himself, definitely was when he let out a soft sigh. “Dean I have a headache,” he all but whined,

“I don’t give a rats ass if you’re suffering, you do _not_ say that then leave me wondering, get your ass out of bed and fuck me,” his words were hurried and his voice cracked at his demand, moaning out as he dropped from hand to elbow, legs spread a little further. Castiel could see the heavy outline of Dean’s dick in his shorts, and already pretty aroused from what he’d been up to before he woke, he couldn’t help but battle his way from the sheets and trip over his own feet trying to get to the end of the bed Dean was bent over.

“Dean honestly…” he tried, his head felt like the universe was forming within it, but he could see Dean’s wrist moving, could see where he was working himself open within his boxers, and fuck he never could resist Dean, especially when he was begging for it.

“Please Cas,” there was a small smile on Dean’s face that said he was begging on purpose, that it wasn’t mindless, needy rambling, he had made a conscious decision to make Castiel feel beyond horny, and it worked, because the next thing he knew, his fingers were accompanied by Castiel’s, slick and cold from freshly applied lube, two fingers pushing between two of Dean’s, making him grimace slightly, but the burn would fade soon enough, Dean knew his own body.

Castiel’s free hand was making work of trying to roll a condom on, “this is so hard,” he frowned, frustrated that something as simple as a sheath of rubber was _preventing_ him from having sex,

“It’s supposed to be,” he looked to the door to see Meg stood watching, “You really _are_ a bottom,” she chuckled as she closed the door, “knew your macho bravado was overcompensating,"

“Actually, Dean’s penis is impressive, well above average… personally I find it intimidating…” Castiel noted absently, distracted from the task at hand, he had a habit of acting as if nothing was happening, courtesy of Gabriel not being one for knocking, though it was undeniable this time.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean growled, Castiel startling and realising he’d stopped moving his fingers, he blushed furiously and fumbled the condom even more, cursing under his breath,

“Do I need it?”

“Fuck I don’t _care_ ,” Dean hissed, his arm was getting tired, hell both of them were, and his face was getting closer to the bedding whilst his wrist started to cramp up.

“You boys are pathetic,” Meg sighed melodramatically, Castiel watching the sway of her hips as she strode over and took the condom from his hand, rolling it on and giving Castiel’s prick an affectionate squeeze, then moving to pull the back of Dean’s shorts down, all fingers slipping from him expectantly, she gave his ass a sharp slap, making Dean moan and causing a red mark to on the cheek quickly, “Have at him Sweetie,” she grinned, stretching as she watched Castiel line himself up and push in, thrilled as fuck to think that he’d been pushing that dick into her pussy about five hours ago. “Wish I had _my_ dick with me,” she commented, Castiel giving her a quizzical look before Dean let out a satisfied moan and pushed back against him.

A cursory glance around the room led her to pulling over a small armchair that looked like it belonged in a cheap hotel, setting herself down with a good view and watching them, touching herself as she did. Dean, as it turned out, was significantly more vocal than she had been, at least to begin with; Castiel fucked him beautifully, digging his fingers into Dean’s ass and hips, marvelling over the freckles highlighted by a red handprint. He was _definitely_ more at home doing this than fucking a woman, comfortable and relaxed, even as he pushed Dean further onto the bed, climbing on awkwardly so he was knelt between the wide frame Dean’s calves offered, holding his ass and fucking into him. Dean fell quiet and his breathing was small pants and gasps, head hanging down and eyes closed, his body low enough that his dick rubbing against the sheets, still trapped within his boxers, the fabric stretched from his position, adding to the stimulation.

Curiously, Meg pushed herself from the seat and approached the bed, moving to kneel beside Dean, practically in the same position as she leant close to his ear and whispered something. Castiel didn’t hear, trying to pay attention but also trying to lean back slightly and get a good view of Meg’s ass, and consequently, her pussy, glistening with moisture, his hips stuttered slightly but he kept his pace, shaking his head and returning his attention to Dean, watching his cock disappear into Dean’s fucking tight, freckle smattered ass. Dean started to push back harder, Castiel’s gaze following the line of his body upwards, taking in the man he was pretty sure he loved already, eyes widening when he saw Meg was lying on her side, covering Dean’s mouth and nose with her hands, stopping him from breathing, and Dean was _loving_ it.

“D-Dean,” he panted, hunching over Dean and wrapping his arms around him, both worried and aroused, but Meg gently reassured him that it was fine, that _Dean_ was fine,

“I know what I’m doing Sweetie, he’s okay,” she said softly, giving him a smile that just didn’t seem to work for her, soft and reassuring as it was. She held him for half a minute before releasing him, letting him gasp for breath for about half that before she did it again. Seeing he was alright, Castiel was content to not interfere as he watched Dean, saw the blissed out look on his face when he turned his head away from Meg and her grasp got a little tighter, felt his body shuddering in pleasure, his asshole tightening around Castiel’s cock, milking him as he came, still hammering against Dean’s ass until the sensitivity became too much. He slipped out and sat back, reaching between Dean’s legs and fondling his balls through his shorts, stroking his cock and easing it through his fly, his cry halted by the hand covering his mouth and nose, but he became a fucking _mess_ , fucking into Castiel’s hand erratically and _writhing_ , chest heaving when he finally shot his load on the bed and was released to enjoy the aftereffects of his orgasm.

His face was flushed as he rolled onto his back, staring blearily at the ceiling, reaching somewhat twitchily and taking Castiel’s come-slick hand, just holding it for a while,

“Well?” he asked breathlessly, smiling down where Castiel was knelt,

“Well?” Meg asked,

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “I mean… I love… _penetrating you_ … anally…” he cringed as he spoke, he could have phrased it better, but ‘fucking you’ didn’t sound right to his mind. Meg looked confused, but she remained where she was, lying on her side in Dean’s t-shirt, casually toying with her pussy. “Do you… uhm… would you like…” he gestured to where her hand was, he honestly didn’t know how to ask a woman if she needed help getting off, and was relieved when Meg shook her head.

“I’m good Sweetie,” she smirked, looking to Dean, taking in the way his dick was limp hanging through his fly (definitely above average, Castiel wasn’t kidding), then the small spatter of cum on his stomach, the way his body flushed and highlighted more usually hidden freckles, it actually made her laugh, sounding a little cruel, which made Dean self-conscious,

“What?” he scowled, drawing Castiel’s hand up, urging Castiel to follow. He did, lying down with a leg over Dean’s thigh, their linked hands on his stomach; he couldn’t help but instinctively press a kiss to the edge of Dean’s collarbone,

“Sorry, thought of that old saying,” she snickered, “freckles are an angel’s kiss,”

“Well those angels must be perverts,” Dean shrugged, eyes following Meg’s arm to where she was still idly pleasuring herself, like it was just a pastime and not any desperation for release,

“Well I’ve seen what they do to you first hand,” she gestured to Castiel with a nod then, Dean looking confused as he looked between them,

“Huh?” Dean grunted, “Castiel? He… oh… _oh_ … I get it, ha-ha… angel…” he didn’t seem particularly amused, but at least he got the joke, which was more than could be said for Castiel himself, who had decided not to ask.

It was kind of odd, but not uncomfortably so, the three of them lying together, Castiel and Dean on top of one another, whilst Meg lay a little apart from them and watched them interact curiously. They had stopped holding hands, Castiel getting curious enough to touch his fingers to the red marks on Dean’s face, where he’d had his mouth and nose covered,

“So… there’s clearly some unexplored kinks here,” Meg said after a while of watching Castiel’s fascination with the marks she’d left on his boyfriend, the two of them looked to her in unison, “if you boys are ever interested in looking into them…” she trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks. Castiel was blinking owlishly at her, but Dean seemed to have understood clearly, looking a little awkward and sheepish as he mumbled a quiet ‘nah’. She wasn’t convinced.


End file.
